


Sentiment

by letthesongtakeflight



Category: Death Note, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Come on it's a Death Note AU, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthesongtakeflight/pseuds/letthesongtakeflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony first got the Death Note after nearly dying, he wanted to kill those responsible, and to punish those who would hurt others. Loki was amused at his human's idealistic moralism, but he gave no opinion other than the occasional smirk or snarky comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Marvel Shipping Games 2014, in response to a prompt for a FrostIron Death Note AU. This is the first time I've written Loki so I hope I did okay.  
> Happy reading :]

Tony stared at the blank page of the Death Note on his desk, spinning a pen between skilled fingers. "How about that bastard Hammer?" he said, thinking aloud. "I mean, he's so annoying, it'd count as a public service to get rid of him right?"

 

"It'd certainly make your pathetic world slightly less pathetic," Loki drawled from where he lay on the bed. Tony chuckled to himself at his shinigami's nonchalance. For all his faked apathy, he took a decided interest in the happenings of the human world.

 

When Tony first got the Death Note after nearly dying, he wanted to kill those responsible, and to punish those who would hurt others. Loki was amused at his human's idealistic moralism, but he gave no opinion other than the occasional smirk or snarky comment.

 

Without looking, Tony grabbed an apple from his desk and threw it over his shoulder to Loki. A blue-tinted hand shot out to intercept the fruit mid-air. Loki tossed the apple up in the air with a nimble flick of his slender wrist and caught it again, absent-mindedly playing with the fruit while Tony continued talking.

 

"How should I do it, though? Heart attack is too easy, car accident is too cliché..." He trailed off, screwing up his nose as he thought hard. Loki pushed himself up on his elbows, watching his human with a smile that was a little too genuine to be a smirk. "I've got it!" Tony announced brightly. He scribbled madly in the Death Note with messy handwriting.

 

"What is it?" Loki asked. Preoccupied with writing, Tony didn't respond. "What is it?" Loki demanded again, impatient at being uninformed.

 

Tony finished the entry, turned around and gave his shinigami a demented grin. "There's going to be an explosion at Hammers Industries tomorrow, weapons testing gone wrong. Hammer, that idiot, will be supervising and will have stepped into the test zone when the thing blows up." He beamed at Loki. "I can get rid of Hammer, _and_  his company at the same time. Pretty great, right?"

 

Loki raised an eyebrow, a corner of his lip pulling up in genuine admiration. "That _is_  impressive," he admitted. "You're learning," he added, remembering Tony's crudely concealed kills at the beginning of their acquaintance.

 

Tony got up from the desk and sat down next to Loki on the bed. "And you're becoming sentimental," he pointed out.

 

Loki's smile turned a little sheepish, if such an expression was possible for a god of death. "Touché, mortal."


End file.
